Camina Conmigo
by Hikaru-IshidaYagami
Summary: Fuera del universo FF, dos jóvenes, llamados Stella y Noctis, se enamoran, solamente viéndose. El amor siempre triunfa. Enjoy it!


Bueno, este Fanfic lo tenía escrito desde hace muchísimo tiempo, peor lo encontré por ahí y decidí subirlo. Ya sé que no se nota mucho, pero es un Noctis x Stella, o al menos así me imagino yo a los personajes (aunque la historia en sí no tenga nada que ver con el universo Final Fantasy)

Hablando de eso, **todo lo relacionado con Final Fantasy**, desde sus personajes hasta sus historias, mundos, etc. **no me pertenece.**

_Disfrutadla~_

_

* * *

_

En todos estos años la vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas, pero otras, las más difíciles y complicadas, las he tenido que aprender yo, sólo, por mi cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie, porque he aprendido que no se puede confiar en nadie, ni amigos, ni familia…, en nadie.

Mi vida ha sido un torbellino de idas y venidas, a sitios que ni siquiera yo conozco a estas alturas, pero, lo que aprendido de todo esto, es que, cuando necesitas un hombro en el que apoyarte para poder seguir en el camino, un camino lleno de fracturas y baches, y sin casi ningún tramo recto, ese hombro solo está contigo en las pocas partes llanas, y en las dificultades se marcha a otro camino en el que no haya tantos problemas. Así es la gente en la que confías, así somos los humanos, insensibles, y, en algunos casos, lujuriosos, pero esa lujuria viene a causa de hombros como este, y de caminos con muchas fracturas, que, en un momento determinado, es imposible atravesar.

Hay días en los que lo único que me apetece es caminar sin rumbo fijo, o simplemente, gritar, todo por no olvidar cual es el camino que he de seguir, porque no he de sentirme tentado por uno de los muchos atajos, sin fracturas, completamente llanos, como hacen muchas otras personas, porque lo que ellas no saben, es que todas esas desviaciones llevan al mismo sitio: una vida de lujuria, que acaba llevando al desengaño, y más tarde, al suicidio. Pero, además de todas esas personas, que se creían mejores que las demás, porque pensaban que habían tomado un atajo que ni ellas mismas sabían dónde les iba a llevar, también están las personas que siguen su camino, sin desviarse por ningún canal, que, por encima de todo, quieren llegar al final, descubrir lo que les espera tras tantas dificultades, tras tantas traiciones de gente en la que confiaban, o creían confiar, después de toda una vida de dificultades.

A veces me pregunto como harán todas esas personas para no dudar, ni siquiera por un instante, si deben seguir o no su camino, para no caer en la tentación de desviarse…

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que camino sin rumbo por las calles de la transitada ciudad, intentando encontrar algo que yo ni siquiera conozco… Y entonces la escucho, una risa tan pura y una voz tan dulce como la de los ángeles. Me giro, inquieto, intentando encontrar el origen de esa melodiosa voz, y la veo, a ella; es… es un ángel caído del cielo por accidente, una estrella que se ha separado de su órbita… no hay palabras para describirla, ella es perfecta. No puedo dejar de mirarla, es como si mi corazón actuara solo, y yo no me pudiera negar a obedecerle, aunque tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Mis pies actúan solos, acercándome a donde está ella, sin margen de error alguno, y se paran a centímetros de su cuerpo. Mi corazón late apresuradamente, no se que hacer, ni que decir, lo único que se es que no puedo dejar de mirarla. Entonces ella se gira, sus ojos azules miran fijamente a los míos, y su pálida piel, casi blanca, se ruboriza hasta ponerse de un bonito color rosado. Tras esto, me sonríe y me agarra la mano, en una burda presentación. Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra su nombre, Stella. Entonces echa a correr, todavía sosteniendo mi mano, y arrastrándome tras ella hasta el gran roble que hay en el centro de la plaza. Allí, me hace prometerle que mañana volveré a ese mismo lugar, y que ella también lo hará; me besa en la mejilla y se va.

No soporto la espera de estar veinticuatro horas sin verla, sin oler su suave fragancia a violetas recién cortadas, sin ver su brillante pelo rubio, lanzando destellos con cada rayo de sol.

Vago sin rumbo por las calles, durante horas, hasta que el crepúsculo se lleva la luz de la ciudad, entonces miro al cielo y decido volver hacia casa, a una casa vacía y solitaria, donde mi cabeza y mi corazón, tendrán más tiempo para aclararse.

Camino calle tras calle hasta llegar, cojo el pomo de la puerta con energía y abro, pero, al entrar, es como si la luz del sol se hubiera llevado toda mi fuerza.

Entro en mi cuarto, comienzo a quitarme la ya mal abrochada camisa y me meto en la ducha. Dejo que el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo y despeje mis ideas, pero solo lo consigue durante unos minutos, porque mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas; ahora, todo mi mundo gira en torno a ella, todo mi mundo es ella. Entonces, me imagino como sería la vida a su lado; despertar juntos cada mañana, mirarla mientras duerme y, cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraran por la ventana de nuestro cuarto, ver como se despierta confundida, y al levantarse, decirle "te quiero" y besarla, mirar como me hace el desayuno, como me despide en la puerta de nuestra casa con una sonrisa y un "hasta la noche", como me esperaría despierta hasta que volviera del trabajo, con una sonrisa en los labios, besarla en la frente y dormirnos abrazados.

En este mismo momento, he descubierto cual es mi camino y como puedo seguir en él sin desviarme, porque ahora tengo un rumbo, ella es mi rumbo, el hombro sobre el que apoyarme…

Todos tenemos un camino, con más o menos resquebrajos, pero es nuestro camino, y hemos de seguirlo, pase lo que pase. Para eso, hemos de encontrar algo que nos espere al final del camino que recorremos día a día, y yo ya lo encontré.

* * *

Esta es una historia muy… digamos, de amor a primera vista y sentimientos confusos por esa razón, pero en el fondo es una historia bonita.

Comentad~


End file.
